electropediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Diplo
Thomas Wesley Pentz (Tupelo, Misisipi, 10 de noviembre de 1978) más conocido por su nombre artístico, Diplo, es un DJ y productor estadounidense que incursiona en diversos géneros del EDM y el moombahton pasando por el trap, dancehall, electro house y el hip hop. Actualmente reside en Filadelfia. En 2005, fundó su sello discográfico Mad Decent. Entre otros trabajos, se ha desempeñado como maestro de escuela en Filadelfia. Su apodo proviene de la fascinación que tenía cuando era niño por los dinosaurios, en particular por los diplodocus. Diplo fue nominado en los Premios Grammy de 2013 en la categoría "Productor del año, en música no clásica". Actualmente ocupa el puesto #23 en la encuesta realizada por la revista DJmag. A principios de 2013 formó junto a Skrillex el proyecto llamado Jack Ü. Es también el cofundador y líder del proyecto musical conocido como Major Lazer. Nacido en Tupelo, Mississippi, y criado en varias regiones de todo el sur de Estados Unidos, Diplo desarrolló un gran interés por la cultura local. Empezó a asistir a la Universidad de Florida Central en 1997, y luego se trasladó a Filadelfia para continuar sus estudios en la Universidad de Temple, donde comenzó a ganar notoriedad como DJ. En 2001, lanzó junto al DJ Lowbudget el proyecto musical Hooked on Hollerphonix. En 2003, lanzaron el álbum Never Scared, en el que contenía varios mashups de canciones de The Clash, Missy Elliot, The Cure, Björk, entre otros, combinado con un sonido dirty south y hip hop. En su camino a la fama, Diplo trabajó junto a artistas como Santigold y M.I.A., lo que le posibilitó hacerse de un nombre en la escena del rap y el hip hop. En 2009, crearon junto al productor británico Switch, el proyecto musical paralelo conocido como Major Lazer, en que participaron Santigold, Amanda Blank, Nina Sky, y varios artistas jamaiquinos de dancehall. Desde entonces, Diplo trabajó como productor en numerosos proyectos, destacándose sus participaciones para Beyoncé, Usher, y últimamente para No Doubt. Sus álbumes de estudio son ‘Sound and Fury’ lanzado en 2002, ‘Florida’ en 2004, y el compilado de remixes ‘Decent Work for Decent Pay’ en 2009. Mad Decent Diplo pasó de ser un DJ desconocido a ser uno de los productores más requeridos de la escena musical llegando a trabajar con reconocidos artistas tales como Madonna, Shakira, Robyn, Kid Cudi, Chris Brown, Bruno Mars, Alex Clare y Snoop Dogg, así como trabajar con emergentes como Maluca, Kid Sister, Die Antwoord, Rolo Tomassi, Amanda Blank y Dark Meat. Después de emprender un viaje a Brasil para investigar la escena de la música de Favela, y fascinado con la energía que le ofrecía, Diplo decidió importar al grupo de baile funk Bonde do Rolê desde Brasil para incorporárlo a su sello Mad Decent. Este grupo serviría para instalar el sonido Baile Funk en los Estados Unidos. En 2009, Diplo también fue el responsable de un documental en el que muestra las costumbres y la música de las favelas de Brasil, llamado Favela on Blast, filmado y producido junto a Leandro HBL. Aunque el género Favela Funk siguió entre sus predilectos, a través de su sello Mad Decent, le serviría para mostrar los innumerables sonidos diferentes que había encontrado mientras viajaba por todo el mundo. Diplo desarrolló inmediatamente una gran reputación debido a su extensa gira. En la edición de abril de 2010 de la revista Rolling Stone, Diplo fue considerado como uno de las “40 razones para ser optimista por la música”. Debido a este emprendimiento fue ampliando aún más la gama de sonidos, más allá del género Favela Funk con la que comenzó inicialmente. Desde la fundación en 2005 del sello Mad Decent, ha lanzado trabajos de artistas de la talla de Santigold, Lil Jon, Gucci Mane, Peter Bjorn and John, Delrey Bosco, Rusko, Buraka Som Sistema, Savage Skulls, Oliver Twizt, Jamie Fanatic, Douster, Boy 8-Bit, y Po Po. Además de lanzar sus propios lanzamientos, cuenta con Mad Decent Worldwide Radio, una serie de mixtapes o podcasts en el que promociona a los artistas que han lanzado producciones para Mad Decent, y en el que también respalda muchos otros que pueden haber captado la atención del sello.10 Recientemente, en abril de 2012, Diplo obtuvo su propio espacio en la BBC Radio 1, en el espacio llamado Diplo & Friends. Además, Diplo y Mad Decent han organizado un evento anual, en el que muestran los talentos del sello. Si bien los tres primeros años del festival, sólo se llevó a cabo en la ciudad natal del sello, en Filadelfia, a partir del 2010, se fue extendiendo por Chicago, Los Ángeles, Nueva York, y Toronto. ---- thumb|398px|Diplo formó parte de Major Lazer en el éxito [[Lean On|center]] ---- Entre sus producciones más destacadas y peculiares se encuentran la realizada para la banda británica de mathcore Rolo Tomassi, en su segundo álbum Cosmology. En 2011, trabajó con Beyoncé en las canciones "Run the World (Girls)" y "End of Time" y para su cuarto álbum "4". A pesar de haber prestado el sample de su trabajo Pon de Floor, realizado junto a su proyecto musical Major Lazer para el sencillo "Run the World (Girls)", tiempo después, manifestó su descontento con la producción final de la canción. También trabajó con una de las integrantes de Girls Aloud, Nicola Roberts en su álbum debut como solista en el sencillo "Beat of My Drum". En 2012, Diplo produjó para Usher en el sencillo "Climax". En ese mismo año también produjo la canción "Lies" para la cantante Marina and the Diamonds incluido en su segundo álbum Electra Heart, y colaboró en el álbum regreso de No Doubt, Push and Shove. En abril de 2013 lanzó su segundo álbum con el proyecto musical Major Lazer titulado Free Universe. En agosto de 2013, lanzó "Earthquake", una co-producción con DJ Fresh en la que cuenta con las voces de Dominique Young Unique, alcanzó el número 4 en la lista de sencillos del Reino Unido. Produjo una canción para la banda sonora de la película Los juegos del hambre: en llamas titulada "Elastic Heart" en la que cuenta con las voces de Sia y The Weeknd. Su EP "Revolution", lanzado en octubre de 2013, debutó en el número 68 del Billboard 200. Como parte de la gira Mad Decent Block Party, festival del sello que comanda Diplo, se presentó con Skrillex bajo el nombre Jack U. Tienen planeado lanzar una producción que contará con la colaboración del dúo británico AlunaGeorge. El 17 de septiembre, Diplo y Skrillex bajo la formación Jack Ü publicaron su primer sencillo "Take Ü There" con la colaboración vocal de Kiesza, convirtiéndose en el primer single de su trabajo en conjunto Jack Ü18 En febrero de 2015 lanzaron su álbum titulado Skrillex and Diplo Present Jack Ü el cual llegó a ocupar el número 26 del Billboard 200. También en ese mismo año, colaboró en la producción del álbum Rebel Heart de Madonna. Asimismo, hará de telonero para la cantante en sus conciertos de Montreal de septiembre de 2015 como parte del Rebel Heart Tour. ---- thumb|398px|center|¡Swag! ---- Galería P01c2rb8.jpg Categoría:DJ's Categoría:Internacional Categoría:Clase Mundial Categoría:Mayor Recaudación Categoría:Más Popular